Gardenia
Gardenia (ナタネ Natane) serves as the Gym Leader for Eterna City. Gardenia specializes in Grass-type Pokémon, and holds the Forest Badge for the trainers that defeat her. She is also known as a "Master of Vivid Plant Pokémon." She loves Grass-Type Pokémon and as such, has a lot of plants in her gym. Gardenia is also an expert on Grass-Type Pokémon. Appearance Gardenia has brown eyes and half-brown half-black hair. She wears a black long-sleeved crop top with a green cloak, brown cargo pants with a black belt, and green boots. In the games Gardenia first appeared in the first Generation IV games as the Eterna City Gym Leader, specializing in Grass Pokémon. The player first meets her in Eterna Forest, outside of the mansion. Her Gym is filled with plants, and trainers that challenge her must search for and find all of the Gym members before they can face her. Upon defeating her, she will reward the player with the Forest Badge and TM86 (Grass Knot). Diamond and Pearl Platinum Black 2 and White 2 Grass-Type Tournament Sinnoh Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament Sprites Regions appeared in Sinnoh Unova Hoenn In the anime Gardenia first appeared DP031: The Grass-Type Is Always Greener! in the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl anime series. She was shown to have a slight obsession with Grass-type Pokémon, as she quickly commented and interacted with other people's Grass Pokémon, including Team Rocket's. Also during this episode, Gardenia had a small battle with Ash, where she unveiled her own Turtwig and used it against Ash's. Despite her stay with Ash and his friends, Gardenia had not yet revealed herself as the Eterna City Gym Leader. Just like in the games, Ash and his friends meet Gardenia in Eterna Forest. After a short absence, Gardenia later appeared in A Secret Sphere of Influence!, where she revealed herself to be the Gym Leader. In The Grass Menagerie!, Gardenia battled Ash using her Cherubi, Turtwig, and Roserade. While there was some struggle on Ash's part, he managed to win, defeating her Roserade with his Aipom. Upon leaving, Gardenia rewarded Ash with a Forest Badge. Gardenia returned in Once There Were Greenfields where she battled Ash and Dawn in a double battle she organized, with James as her partner. After the battle, Gardenia took James's Cacnea, with his permission, in order to train it, so it can master Drain Punch In the manga Pokemon Adventures Diamond and Pearl Arc She battled against Platinum and lost, giving her the Forest Badge. She also appears in Chapter 4 where she attacked Pearl becaus she traint with Team Galactic. When Gardenia found out he wasn't with Team Galactic she attackt him. Then she states that Team Galactic has been causing trouble in the Eterna Forest and Eterna City. Pokémon In the anime On hand Training In the games Diamond and Pearl Platinum First battle Rematch Black 2 and White 2 ;Grass-type Tournament ;Sinnoh Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament Cares For *Oddish *Gloom *Vileplume *Bellsprout *Weepinbell *Victreebel *Tangela *Hoppip *Skiploom *Jumpluff *Roselia *Shroomish *Budew In the manga Voice Actresses *'Czech: '''Jana Palenickova, Klara Sumanova *'Polish: Anna Sztejner, Monika Wierzbicka *'Portuguese: '''Rita Fernandes, Isabel Queiros *'Spanish: 'Adelaida Lopez *'Iberian Spanish: 'Isabel Romo, Nallely Solis Trivia *Gardenia's name is based on the word garden for her love of grass Pokémon or it could be an abbreviation of gardening or a reference to the flower, Gardenia. *In the game, she has a fear of Ghost Type Pokémon. She says " What if there is a Ghost/Grass Pokémon?" This has not yet happened, as Rotom Mow form, as of Generation V, loses its Ghost-typing to become an Electric/Grass Pokémon. In Gen VI a Pokemon with this type has been added. *In Gen VI; These four Pokemon are Ghost/Grass Types: Pumpkaboo, Gourgeist, Phantump, and Trevenant. *Gardenia is the second Gym Leader to use Grass Pokemon the first being Erika of Celadon City, the third being Cilan from Unova, and the Fourth being Ramos from Kalos. *She is the first person to hug James' Cacnea without it hugging her first. *Her hairstyle resembles that of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main character, Jaden Yuki. *Gardenia's Japanese name means '''Rapeseed. *Gardenia's Cherrim is underleveled at 20 as Cherubi evolves at level 25. Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Characters Category:Generation V Characters